


Birthday Gift

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [61]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Pampering, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Sweet, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good, lazy day for Dave and that doesn't change even when Dirk shows up for some attention. Dave gives him attention and then some with some lighthearted sex between the twins just before their birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

Yep, that was a great way to end that arc. The subtly of the humor mixed with the perfect heavy handed slap stick comedy with just a hint of current day parody wrapped that story up in a nice pretty bow that one would find on a lovingly wrapped present under a beautifully decorated Christmas tree sitting in the corner of the festive room filled with cocoa and marshmallows and cookies, and he’s just made himself hungry.

Dave saves the file for one last look tomorrow before he uploads it for the masses to devour and misconstrue. He’s found several sites dedicated to unraveling the mysteries of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff’s fantastical adventures. He loves listening to the crazy theories and is impressed by how much people read into the shitty comics. He definitely doesn’t layer as much as they give him credit for but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t worked some of their ideas in every once in a while. Or gone perfectly counter to their predictions just to fuck with them. He actually has several accounts that he uses to troll them--one dedicated to dumbing all of his ideas down and denying deep meaning and one to throw the crackiest crackpot ideas out for them to jump on and either join in or tear down. It’s a fifty-fifty toss up between reactions so far.

He’s just shut down his computer in step one on his new quest for food when his thoughts are totally interrupted by a mouth on the back of his neck. The warm lips displace any need for food. Dave tilts his head to the side to give them more skin to kiss. There is only a small soft bit of tongue as the mouth moves more to the exposed side, shifting up to nibble on his ear and caress his jaw before moving back down to his collarbone. Dave closes his eyes and tips his head back against his kisser’s shoulder. A hand comes up to his hair and scratches his scalp.

“You keep that up, I’ll fall asleep you know.”

“I know.” Ah, it’s Dirk. Probably could have eliminated Bro because of the lack of teeth in the kisses. And D would’ve started bouncing movie ideas as soon as he entered the room. “Maybe we should move to the bed?”

“Sounds like you have a plan.”

“When do I not have a plan?”

“Very true,” Dave admits, loathed to move while Dirk continues to scritch his head and kiss his neck. Which Dirk continues to do until Dave is really about to fall asleep like he threatened.

Then the warmth disappears with only a trace of scent from Dirk’s shampoo left behind. Dave turns to follow it and finds Dirk stripping out of his shirt. The opportunity is too perfect to waste and when Dirk’s head disappears under the shirt, Dave leans forward and kisses his exposed stomach, tasting clean skin fresh from the shower. Dirk tosses the shirt aside and starts pulling off Dave’s which eventually interrupts his ab worship. But while Dirk has Dave trapped in his own clothes, he pulls his twin to his feet before freeing him and tossing the shirt away as well. Dave immediately follows up with his hands on Dirk’s hips pulling him into a kiss. Their bare chests press together hotly as they lock lips. Dirk playfully nips and sucks at Dave’s bottom lip, keeping the kiss light and sweet.

Dave steps forward when Dirk steps back. Dirk pulls on him to keep him close as he slowly retreats to the bed. Dave just focuses on the velvet skin under his fingertips and the hot mouth that he explores with his tongue. Dirk’s hands are busy as well, flitting between continuing to play with Dave’s hair and nimbly undoing the top of his jeans. He gently spins Dave around and pushes him back hard enough that he lands on the bed. Dave almost pulls him down with him but Dirk has other plans of course and quickly strips his brother of his pants before shucking his own. Dave licks his lips when Dirk is bent at the waist to get his foot clear of his clingy jeans. Dirk catches the tail end of the expression and laughs as he climbs into the bed on top of his brother.

They come together again with soft kisses and gentle touches. Despite the accidental brushes of their erections loosely held in their boxers, they make no moves to rub together, keep the focus on the hands cradling Dirk’s face and the lips kissing Dave’s. The heat between them is comfortably warm and makes them almost crave more but at the same time they don’t want to ruin the softness of the moment with any lewdness that would result in jumping ahead.

Dave’s hands have more freedom to explore Dirk’s body as Dirk’s arms are too busy keeping himself propped up over his twin. So they skate down the planes of his body, light enough to border on ticklish. Dave grins against Dirk’s lips when Dirk jumps away from a sensitive spot. Dirk sucks on Dave’s ear lobe in retaliation, though that feels far from punishment to Dave. Only when Dave’s hands dip under the waistband of Dirk’s boxers does Dirk let himself drop down. He rolls his hips to the same rhythm that Dave squeezes his ass. Dave arches up against his twin when Dirk uses a bit of teeth against his collarbone and both of them moan lightly.

Dave slowly rolls Dirk’s boxers down until he can’t reach anymore. Then Dirk shifts to one arm to use the other to finish the job. Dave take advantage of the odd position to go after Dirk’s neck with soft licks and sucks. As soon as Dirk’s last piece of fabric is removed, he falls to the side and pulls Dave with him and begins the process but with the other twin. Dave wiggles his hips to help a bit more which makes the tip of his cock playfully brush against Dirk’s stomach. They laugh when he purposefully does it again.

“Just get naked, dork.”

“You’re the dork, Dirk. Should just permanently get that vowel changed.”

“Some would argue that I need to change my middle consonant to a c.”

“Well you are sometimes a dick.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to get to yours.”

Their laughs shift again to moans as Dave successfully gets naked and they come together, tangling their legs and pulling the other closer. There is no holding back this time as they rub up against each other with gasps in between open mouthed kisses. The heat between them slowly ticks upward. It’s still not rushed, but it’s not as tender as it started.

“Dirk, Dirk, I know this is your show, your plan, but we need to fuck now,” Dave pants out even as he clings to Dirk tighter, pressing their erections together so the heads slip past each other with pleasurable friction.

“Yeah okay, grab the lube.”

Dave nearly lunges off the bed in his haste to get to the bedside table. But as he grabs the tube, Dirk rolls over onto his stomach. Dave comes back onto his knees and tilts his head in confusion.

“Are you waiting for a golden engraved invitation to bone the presented ass, Dave?” Dirk asks as he looked back over his shoulder.

“You want-”

“I’m pretty sure it’s fairly obvious what I want.”

“Oh.” Dirk turns back around and spreads his legs further as Dave moves between them. Dave leans forward to kiss the proffered ass. He lets the lube fall against Dirk’s calf to warm as he has other activities in mind before he gets to the main event. Dirk only lets him top every once in a while if he is in a mood. He’s going to make the most of it.

His hands push Dirk’s legs even farther apart and then start massaging the soft handfuls of his fine ass. He then spread them apart too, leaning into the space with his tongue. He starts lapping at Dirk, tasting the clean skin and slight musk of his twin. Dirk moans and relaxes against Dave’s ministrations.

Dave just swipes his tongue over the soft skin again and again. No pressure yet. Just wetting the skin right now. It keeps with the pace the whole endeavor has held, easy and slow. Only when Dirk starts to fidget does Dave start to point the tip of his tongue and add a push every time he brushes over the puckered entrance. Dirk relaxes again and Dave’s tongue get a bit further each time. Then Dave switches up tactics and focuses only on the pushing and relaxing of his tongue with only a few broad strokes to mix it up and give himself a break. He fucks the rim of Dirk’s asshole with his tongue until Dirk is nearly constantly mewling at the focused attention.

“Dave! Please! Please Dave. Oh fuck.” Dirk grabs at the bedsheets, making sure to keep the rest of his body loose.

Dave responds by creeping his fingers down and using them to hold Dirk open even wider as he continues to work him with tongue and spit. The tips of his fingers become covered in saliva too and start pulling at the darker skin around the entrance. Dave uses the new gap to thrust his tongue in farther, enjoying how Dirk’s muscles react to the intrusion.

He backs off a bit and lightly teases Dirk with one hand while he sucks on the finger of his other. And then he is pressing that one inside. Dave continues to lap around the digit, keeping it slick and smooth as he works it in and out of his brother. He doesn’t go too deep without the lube but he pauses again to wet a second finger. He applies that one too, stretching Dirk open a bit more. His tongue snakes against his fingers, slipping easily inside when he scissors them open. Dirk’s breathy gasps of encouragement is all Dave needs to keep focused on his task to the point of ignoring his awkward position that has his face in his twin’s ass and his own up in the air with his untouched erection hanging and dripping onto the sheets.

He does however remember the lube and snatches it up. It’s not a flavored one but he thinks that Dirk won’t mind not being rimmed anymore with the next part.

It’s not that cool as he drizzles it over his fingers but he takes the moment to make sure it is warm before liberally smearing it around and inside Dirk’s asshole. His fingers slip in deeper with the assistance. Dirk groans into the pillow and tilts his hips to give Dave a better angle. Dave curls inside of him, brushing the inner walls. Dirk reacts sharply when Dave touches that particular spot.

“Huh, you like that?”

“Shit fuck, Dave.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Dave grins and deliberately presses it again. And again and again. Each time gets another noise from Dirk bordering between pleasure and pain. But Dave doesn’t let up long enough to let Dirk get his thoughts in order to voice a protest.

Dave works in a third finger, stretching him even farther before upping the speed of sliding in and out. Dirk arches against the finger fucking, fighting neither his reactions nor Dave’s pacing.

“God, Dirk, you feel so good. So tight around my fingers. Can’t wait to get my cock into you. Can’t believe you are letting me fuck you. Going to fuck you so good, Dirk.”

“Please, Dave, please. Can’t take much more.”

“Oh yes you can.” Dave kisses Dirk’s ass gently and strokes down the back of his thigh without stopping his fingering. If anything his thrusts became faster and more pointed, targeting that particular spot over and over with a rigor he’s picked up from Bro. Dirk’s leg starts to quiver under Dave’s other hand. He tosses his head back and forth with wavering moans.

Just when he is about to call for mercy, for either Dave to stop or to let him come and he’s not sure which one he wants more, Dave pulls his fingers out. The sob of relief is muffled into the pillow. Dave doesn’t give him that much of a break, just enough to slick up his cock. He positions himself over Dirk, peppering his back and shoulders with sweet kisses as he covers Dirk’s body with this own. His cock aligns with Dirk’s pampered ass, slipping into the well lubed crack. He doesn’t penetrate yet, but settles for teasing rubbing as he brushes back and forth, the tip just catching with each pass. Dirk whimpers as he’s still keyed up from the finger fucking but eventually those sounds turn to pleas for more. Dave catches his lips when he turns his head around to demand Dave to just fuck his brains out. Dave doesn’t lose contact with the heated kiss even as he tilts his hips just right to slide inside.

He stops again when he is fully buried to let Dirk adjust. Dave keeps kissing him, moving from lips to cheek bone to ear to neck until Dirk is squirming underneath him.

“Enough teasing please. Please just fuck me, Dave.”

“But I love feeling you, Dirk. I totally get why you fuck me. Your ass is just so tight and warm around my dick. It doesn’t want to leave,” he jokes, tickling Dirk’s ear with the light words.

“Fuck me now or I’ll call Bro in here and have him fuck me through you.”

“Now that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. You always have the best plans, Dirk. Such a kinky mind.”

“Dave,” Dirk whines as he humps against the bed, trying to get some movement going.

“But Bro’s not even here so we’ll have to save that for later. Now what did you want again?” he asks playfully to a groan of frustration.

“Dave, please just fuck me until I’m not conscious. Otherwise I’m going to flip you over and rid-“ He’s cut off by a downward thrust which is exactly what he wants. He doesn’t even have to whine for a second as Dave finally drops the teasing and starts earnestly fucking his brother into the mattress.

His hips bounce off of Dirk’s ass with each punishing drop and his muscles flex with each delicious pull. Dirk grips him tight as he slides back and forth. Dave continues to kiss every available square inch of skin he can reach. Dirk goes back to moaning into the pillow and clawing at the sheets as if he can barely hold himself together against the onslaught of pleasure. He rolls his hips up against Dave trying to get more and more and “More!”

“Shut up and enjoy the fuck, Dirk,” Dave laughs out at Dirk’s desperation.

“Just shut up and fuck me! You weren’t the one being teased for ages!”

“No, I was the one doing the teasing,” Dave says softly which sends a shiver up Dirk’s spine right to where Dave is kissing the back of his neck.

“Oh my fuck. Turn over and I’ll fuck you instead!” Dirk tries to push Dave off of him.

“Nope. You gave me the reins and now I’m going to fuck you with them.” Dave keeps him pinned underneath me and undermines his escape with several heavy thrusts that has Dirk arching away from the sudden intensity but he has no where to go with the bed underneath him. But the extra friction helps push him back to the edge again.

“Dave! Oh fuck Dave!” Dirk cries out in warning but before he gets to the point of no return, Dave is pulling back and pulling Dirk’s hips up with him, getting him away from the comforting sheets and leaving him hanging as he tries to support himself in the new position with his elbows tucked in. Dave doesn’t let go of his waist as he fucks from the new angle, touching and brushing different spots in his twin. “Damnit, Dave!”

“Couldn’t let you come too fast now,” Dave pants out as he continues to pound Dirk’s ass. He’s not that much further behind but he does want to draw this out as much as he can. Seeing his brother in a writhing mess below him isn’t helping, not with his spine curved downwards towards the bed, lungs heaving with moans and cries, or skin slick with fresh clean sweat that will probably require another shower. Dave wouldn’t mind taking it with him. And maybe bending over for him. But for this encounter, he’s topping his twin’s ass and fucking him as deeply and as thoroughly as possible.

Dirk’s cock swings beneath his raised hips but without that extra friction from the sheets, he hovers just at the brink of oblivion. He’s no longer sure of the words falling out of his mouth, not sure if they are praises for Dave’s cock curving just right inside of him to knock against his prostate with each pass or curses for keeping him suspended in such a state. He senses Dave’s rhythm faltering and starts praying for an end. He begs between moans for just one touch to pull the trigger, just one touch would set him off.

“Dirk,” Dave moans as he tips his head back, unable to stand the sight any longer, holding onto his sanity with his fingertips.

“Please, god just please!”

Dave follows his voice and curls over his brother, hips pumping erratically as he comes. He moans directly into Dirk’s ear and clumsily reaches around his brother’s hip to grab the waiting cock. His rough pumping is too much as the single touch proved enough, but Dave’s hand is on automatic, stroking and thrusting through their twin orgasms. Dave is barely cognizant of Dirk’s shudders under him, he’s barely aware of his own actions as he kisses the nearest available skin, which happens to be the patch just below Dirk’s ear.

Their heavy breathing shifting into laughter as Dave rolls off to the side, sliding out abruptly. Dirk flops next to him still laughing even as Dave curls up around him, slinging an arm over his waist. Neither have any idea what they are laughing at but it feels good. An extra release to finish off the good sex. Dave buries his nose into Dirk’s hair, catching his scent over the shampoo.

“Any particular reason?” he murmurs.

“Did I blow your mind or did you really forget what day it is? I guess I shouldn’t expect a gift tomorrow then.”

“Oh.” It clicks in Dave’s head. “Nah, you’re getting something if Bro lets up long enough from the ‘birthday sex’ he’s promised. I’ll be lucky to get some food. Unless he plans on pulling out the whipped cream and chocolate. D might have some cake for you though.”

“Hence today. Had to get something in before he wore your dick out. And it’s a bit of a gift to myself because you always treat me so well.”

“Well of course I do.” Dave’s eyes feel heavy so he goes ahead and closes him. He feels Dirk’s breathing slow a bit too. The shower can wait. “Happy birthday, Dirk.”

“Happy birthday,” Dirk yawns, “Dave.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
